


Блики

by k8Cathy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень старый любимый драббл с одного феста на слово "блики".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блики

Они ловили рыбу, ловили, ловили - день был тёплый, солнечный. Стояла та живая тишина, которой невозможно наслушаться: плеск реки, жужжание насекомых, их тихие переговоры. Вода была прозрачной до самого дна, блеск мелькнувшей серебристой чешуи был ясно виден всякий раз - тут уж надо было не зевать и бить острогой, но Ренджи раз за разом отвлекался. Не рыбу хотелось выглядывать, а Рукию.

Он не мог насмотреться на её лицо - сосредоточенное, серьёзное, Рукия-то не смотрела по сторонам, только в реку. И на этом лице играли водные блики. Что такое они делали с Ренджи - непонятно, но он по-дурацки... ну вот счастлив был.

С тех пор так и повелось - блики воды, тени листвы, отблеск огня - стоило свету с тенью устроить свою игру на её лице, как Ренджи просто таял от блаженства. Не признавался никому, конечно - в такой глупости ведь не признаешься - а только подгадывал так, чтобы можно было полюбоваться подольше. Хорошо было, очень.

Через много лет, когда, движимый желанием сравняться с Кучики, Ренджи стал читать заумные книжки, непонятные стихи, где то и дело мелькали красивые слова вроде "вечность", "беспощадное время", "изменчивая красота", он вспомнил эту свою заморочку. И даже придумал объяснение - Рукия была для него той самой вечностью, чем-то родным и постоянным, а блики - словно внешний мир вокруг, отражались, играли, но не меняли ничего в их жизни. Придумав, немножко даже загордился собой - красиво завернул. Неправда, конечно, полная, но красиво. Хотелось даже сочинить какие-нибудь стихи, как в тех книжках - но плести узоры из слов у Ренджи получалось по-прежнему не очень, мысли-то умные были, а вот чтобы выразить их так, чтобы в первый момент аж остолбенеть от красоты, а потом долго-долго думать и соглашаться - этого он не умел, тут он Кучики так и не догнал. Но само соображение насчёт бликов и вечности ему нравилось, время от времени он вспоминал и лениво собирался когда-нибудь, всё-таки, сочинить...

Как отрезало в тот день, когда Ичиго ему пересказывал, как Рукию с места казни забрал. В основном-то Ичиго, про все свои приключения, по делу говорил - где какую атаку применил, что у противника за особенности, что за опасности по пути встречались и как их надо было обходить - но в тот момент он вдруг, неожиданно, описал Рукию: "Она там висела... такая красивая... и пламя Сокьёку играло на её лице".

Ренджи аж шарахнуло. Вот так, нежданно-негаданно, догнало его любимое измышление. Вот тебе и вечность, вот тебе и "отражаются, но ничего не меняют". Нет, не получается так. Мир вокруг - жестокий, злой, он всё время норовит сломать, разрушить всё самое дорогое. Не бывает так, чтобы можно было тихо наслаждаться спокойной жизнью. Всякий раз надо изо всех сил защищать то, что любишь, и ничего с этим не поделаешь.


End file.
